Four-wheeled automotive vehicles in which the wheels form a right angled quadrilateral and are located at the ends of front and rear wheel axles, the vehicles being provided with front steering wheels, are generally known.
This solution, in which the four wheels have a quadrilateral configuration, has reached optimum performance and no further significant improvements or better roadability can be achieved.
This invention advances progress by positioning the four wheels in a rhomboidal configuration. This configuration enormously increases the roadability of these cars especially in the curves, since in a quadrilateral configuration, the car is only acting on the two external wheels, whereas in a rhomboidal wheel configuration, road resistance is supported at least by three wheels.
An automotive vehicle having a rhomboidal wheel configuration was already proposed as far back as 1913, but results were unsatisfactory because of numerous drawbacks. First of all, the center of gravity of the vehicle was not centralized so that differential forces were acting on the wheels. A second disadvantage was that only the front wheel was steering, which easily led to skidding in curves also involving strong wear of the tires.
Then there was the fact that only the central wheels were driving, since at that time integral four-wheel drive for private and race cars was still quite unknown. A similar car was introduced in 1960, but with its wheels in Y-configuration.
This car too had no further development since it had almost the same disadvantage as its ancestor.